Shadowplay
by GrassFairy
Summary: After the team's run-in with Sportsmaster and Cheshire, things get a little complicated for the team's newest archer. Takes place after 'Insecurity.'
1. Chapter 1

Just some background info: this takes place after 'Insecurity,' like I said before, with Roy as the main protagonist. The other heroes will show up frequently, along with a few villains ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Cheshire stood, balancing on one foot, in a room with rice paper walls. She had her eyes closed; the mask perched on top of her head. The feline face grinned eerily; its surface seemed like liquid in the flickering light. A single lantern lit the small space, casting out an ember glow. The assassin was performing the art of Tai Chi. She moved fluently as she went through the motions, concentrating only on breathing and the form of her movements. Then, heard heavy footsteps from down the hall interrupted her serenity.

The assassin cracked an eye open, liquid fire coursing through her veins. Who would dare disturb her? She could see a large silhouette through the rice paper door, but she had already known who the prowler was since the creak of the first floorboard. Suddenly, her mask was on, and she faced the door as it slid open.

Sportsmaster stood, arms folded, eyes reduced to slits. Beneath his faceguard, Cheshire figured that he was smirking.

"What?" She snarled, her eyes narrowing to match his, but under her mask, she wasn't grinning.

"He wants to see you." Sportsmaster said in a gravelly voice. Jade didn't have to ask who 'he' was. She shouldered past the bulky man none too gently, then turned down a flight of stairs. She travelled silently down the corridors with windows looking out into the courtyard. Silver moonlight streamed in through the glass, making Cheshire look like a ghost as the light swept over her body.

In no time, she arrived at a pair of ornate wooden doors big enough for a tank to pass through. Cheshire pushed open both doors, the smell of incense wrapping around her. She stepped in, and saw Ra's al Ghul sitting Indian style. He had his back towards her, facing a hundred or so candles, all lit. The Arab stood, and Cheshire bowed as he turned to her.

"Master." She acknowledged, returning to full height. The elder assassin ignored the greeting, turning back to the candles.

"You do not know why I brought you here." Ghul stated, examining the candles. Cheshire said nothing.

"It is because of a problem that you stand in front of me now." With a wave of his arm, the candles were extinguished, sending a trail of smoke up to the cathedral high ceiling, but when Cheshire's master stepped aside, he revealed a single lit candle.

"A problem: a single flame that stands out against many unlit wicks. A problem that will spread…" Ra's hand waved over the single candle, and the flame jumped out, igniting a few more.

"…like fire. We must not let the flame grow Cheshire." His hand swept over the candles once more, and only the original remained lit. "You understand." It was a statement, not a question. Cheshire understood.

"This 'flame'… he is a certain archer… a red archer." Cheshire spoke her words carefully. The ends of the old master's mouth twitched up into what she perceived as a smile. Ra's al Ghul tossed something to the young assassin's feet. She flicked it up with her foot, catching the narrow object. An arrow.

"Yes, he was a disposable asset, and now needs to be disposed of. Properly." He turned back towards the single candle. The light flickered, creating the illusion that his face was constantly shifting shape. Ra's al Ghul pinched the wick with his index finger and thumb, causing the only light in the room to go out with a pathetic hiss.

"Extinguished."

Artemis stood on a rooftop, listening for any hint of trouble on her radio. It was the weekend after the team's mission… and since Sportsmaster's visit. She was supposed to be dishing out justice with her mentor, Green Arrow, but she cancelled their plans; there was too much on her mind. A whole seven days had passed, and she still refused to talk to most of her team members. One of them refused to talk to her also.

Wally.

The thought of him made her grit her teeth. He didn't know her reason, he had no right to accuse her… but if Artemis just told him the truth… No. It was his fault, not hers. His fault.

Artemis let out a fierce shout, slamming her fist into an air vent. A spasm of pain radiated up her arm and she winced, glaring at the metal duct as if this mess was all because of it, not her.

"Rough mission?" Artemis whipped around to see the youngest member of the team, Robin.

The archer's mouth opened, then closed. She sighed, shoulders drooping.

A terse "Yeah," was all that Artemis could manage. The archer walked over to the ledge of the building then plunked down, legs dangling over the side. Robin came and perched beside her.

"What's on your mind?" Robin asked.

"What's on my mind? Shouldn't it be 'what's in my mind'?" Artemis muttered lamely, trying to change the subject. Robin didn't fall for it.

"True, but seriously." Robin persisted. Artemis pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs then resting her head on her knees.

"I…" Artemis started, trying to find the words. "I screwed up." She looked away, ashamed. Robin started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Artemis growled exasperatedly, throwing her arms up. Robin sighed.

"Look, Artemis, just because you're named after a Greek goddess doesn't mean that you have to be perfect." Boy Wonder pointed out.

"Great, philosophical advice from a kid." Artemis grumbled.

"I'm serious. If Batman were perfect, then Gotham would have no criminals-"

"Robin," Artemis interjected, "I know that nobody's perfect, but it would help if I was just…" She didn't know how to explain it.

"I know." Robin said. Artemis glanced over, and the two locked gazes.

He knew? He knew about what? Did he know her secret or was he just being sympathetic? Artemis's panicked thoughts were interrupted by a crackling voice on the radio.

"Break in at a museum." Artemis said, glad for some action, but more for a stop to their conversation.

Robin was already on feet, his hand extended towards Artemis, who was still sitting. She smiled, letting him help her up. Then, the two set off for the museum.

"Well, this looks expensive… what if I…" Cheshire ran her clawed finger around the rim of an ancient vase, about to send it to crashing to the floor, when she heard: "Don't move."

Cheshire whipped around, spotting Red Arrow. He stood, poised, his bow loaded with a blunt arrow. Cheshire grabbed two sai, spinning them in her hands.

"Ahh, long time no see. I knew you would to show up, but I thought you joined your little playmates' team… where are they?" The assassin's tone was falsely innocent. Red Arrow's brows drew together, and he released the arrow.

Cheshire moved to the right, easily dodging the projectile. "Predictable," She muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. She disappeared into the next doorway, and Roy followed.

He came into the dark room, pulling an arrow out of his quiver, aiming high. The flare-arrow arced towards the cathedral high ceiling, casting a pinkish glow around the room. He saw a shadow silhouetted against the light, and followed it into the next exhibit.

He paused in the entryway, the hairs on his arms sticking up. There was a whistling sound, and he spun out of the way just before something silver shot passed him. He looked to the wall behind him where a metal shaft pierced the wall. A javelin.

"Sportsmaster." Red Arrow growled, just as a figure sprang out of the darkness towards him. Something struck his face, knocking him off balance. As soon as he hit the ground, Red Arrow felt a heavy weight drop onto his chest. The archer grabbed at the large boot that pinned him down. His smeary vision cleared, and Roy found himself staring into the hockey mask of Sportsmaster.

"Hello archer," he sneered, grabbing a fistful of Roy's red hair. The man hauled Red Arrow to his feet, ripping away his bow and throwing it. Roy winced as his only weapon clattered into the shadows. An idea clicked in the archer's mind. No, the bow was not his only weapon.

Sportsmaster released Red Arrow, only to spin kick the archer in the side. There was a cracking sound as the villain's boot connected with its target. Roy let out a loud grunt, jolting to the left. The impact threw him back a few yards. He slammed into the unforgiving concrete floor, the back of his skull whacking the ground. The hero had no time before Sportsmaster was upon him again.

"You've been a stitch in my side for a long time archer, and now I can finally end you." The villain reached out for Red Arrow again, and that's when Roy moved. In a flash, Roy's elbow shot up into the man's face, not enough to hurt him, but just enough to stun. Red Arrow's arm reached back fluently as it had countless times. Then, his hand shot forward. All Sportsmaster saw was the silver glint of metal.

The man stumbled back, roaring, clutching his mask, an arrow sticking out of it. Roy scrambled to his feet, dashing out of the exhibit. As he ran, Roy heard the villain calling for blood, the blood of a Red Archer.

* * *

That was fun! If there are any really ridiculous errors, sorry, I HAD to get this out! (You'll get it when you see the next episode) well, let me know what you think in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you A2ID and Shojobaby for the reviews! I published at a bad time, so I figured I'd only get one or two, or none! Well, hopefully I get some more!

Just a reminder: this takes place before Red Arrow accepts Artemis.

* * *

Ch 2~ Fight or Flight

Roy was breathing hard. He ran through the halls, using the occasional red backup light to guide him. The hero ran faster every time he heard one of Sportsmaster's bone-chilling screams for revenge. Even then, his adrenalin was wearing thin, and the pain in his side started to slow him down. It was indescribable, the only thing he could compare it to was a knife, stabbing into his side any time he inhaled or exhaled. Roy was sure he had more than a few cracked ribs. A bellow for revenge reverberated through the corridor. The archer's heartbeat elevated, and his legs began moving faster.

Without warning, Red Arrow slammed into something. The something let out a gasp and tumbled to the ground with him. Roy flipped over, grabbing his assailant, slamming her to the floor with all of his strength, wrapping a hand around her throat.

"I've got you now Cheshire." He snarled barbarically. No mercy. They were trying to kill him, why should he let her get away? His grip tightened, feeling the assassin's throat pulse under his fingers. She clawed at the hand that was cutting off her air supply.

"Not… Cheshire…" Even though the words were hoarse and strangled, Roy recognized the voice of his teammate, Artemis. He released her immediately, backing away as she coughed, gasping for air.

Roy felt an unmistakable pang of guilt. He had been ready to kill his teammate; a mistake that would've cost him his status as a hero. Red Arrow shook away the unpleasant thoughts.

His arm extended out to her. "I'm sorry." He sounded serious, but not regretful. After a pause, Roy felt the archer grab his arm. He hauled Artemis to her feet, about to question her, when heavy footsteps echoed towards them; definitely not any of the other teammates. _On his feet already?_ Roy thought, irritated. The man took an arrow to the eye and was already running, but Roy had taken one swift kick to the side and was already feeling a shameful urge to flee.

Without a word, Roy pulled Artemis down another hallway, then another, repeating the process until the pursuing footfalls disappeared. They opened a door and snuck in to what seemed like a staff break room bathed in eerie red light.

"What's going on?" Artemis's voice was hoarse, but that didn't mask her furious tone. "Its-" A spike of pain caused Roy to stop. He leaned against a wall, then slid down, sitting on the floor. Artemis's calls barely registered in the archer's clouded mind.

When the pain passed, he gasped, breathing as shallowly as possible. "Its Cheshire… and Sportsmaster." He explained, rising ever so slowly from his seat on the floor. "I had a run-in with him." Roy spoke through clenched teeth.

"Oh, that's why you tried to- you know- strangle me," Artemis replied, partially serious, partially angry.

"Look-" Red Arrow attempted to explain himself, but the younger archer interrupted.

"Whatever. Me, my sister, there's no difference in your eyes, I'm sure." She snapped. Artemis knew that she had just slipped up, but why did it matter? He knew anyway. The green archer crossed her arms, waiting for Red Arrow's response.

Roy was speechless. Did she really think that he thought that way? He did, partly, but the fact that Artemis had thrown it in his face made him think. Did everyone on the team see him as hostile and untrusting? Did Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad still see him as a friend, or just a teammate?

The red archer's shoulders seemed to droop. "I'm… sorry," he sighed. "I know that apologizing can't really mean much to you at this point, but I mean it." He added firmly.

Roy could see Artemis relax. "Alright- but I don't forgive you." She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Now, let's get back to business; we've got two villains to beat." The green archer said. They started for the door, when Artemis stopped, turning back to Roy.

"Where's your bow?" She asked warily. The question made Red Arrow's heart drop. "It's… not with me."

Great. Two heroes, one slightly crippled and without a weapon, against two of their worst enemies, who were ready to spill blood.

Right on cue, there was a noise in the vent above. Roy tensed and Artemis aimed an arrow. A cloaked figure dropped onto the floor.

"Anybody need a hand?" The sly voice of Robin asked. Red Arrow and Artemis both relaxed.

"Where have you been?" Artemis asked, annoyed but relieved. Through the darkness, the archers could sense his grin.

"You'll see. C'mon." He waved them out of the room and over to a staircase. As the trio climbed the steps, Robin and Artemis noticed Roy lagging behind.

"What's with him?" Robin whispered, making sure his voice was quiet enough so Roy couldn't overhear.

"Sportsmaster." Artemis replied. The two looked back at the injured archer.

Artemis walked down to him. "Let me see." She said. "It's dark; you won't be able to see anything." He replied. She rolled her eyes, then reached for his side. Right as her fingers brushed his skin, Roy's hand shot out, squeezing her wrist tightly. The shock seemed electric where her fingertips met his ribs.

"Don't," He said, trying to keep his voice level. He dropped her hand, both of their arms falling back to their sides.

"Here." Robin tossed her a roll of something. She snatched it out of the air, rolling it out. Thick, stretchy material, slightly sticky; it was a medical bandage.

"Lift up your arms," Artemis ordered.

"I don't need your help." Any sign of acceptance that Red Arrow had shown earlier was gone, replaced with hostility and malice. Artemis ignored his prideful comment, grabbing the beginning of the tape and pressing it to his side. Roy jerked slightly, but didn't protest. He put his arms up and let the archer wrap his midsection. Artemis thought the gesture looked like a sign of surrender, which brought a smirk to her lips.

The team of three continued up the steps to the balcony, which overlooked a dinosaur exhibit, the only lights being the red backup ones.

Artemis opened her mouth to ask their purpose, but Robin raised a hand, a gesture that meant 'just wait for it.' Only a few seconds went by before Artemis had her answer.

A set of heavy footsteps echoed far off, down some distant corridor. After a little waiting, they could hear a second set of footsteps, but they were light and careful.

Cheshire and Sportsmaster entered from different hallways.

"What are you doing here? I hope you weren't following my footsteps." Cheshire snarled.

"Shut up, I know there are two of them." Sportsmaster spat back.

"Ooh, someone's a little testy." Cheshire was toying with her partner, something she would have never done, but the assassin knew he was injured.

"There are three-" Then, more footsteps could be heard, and Artemis glanced over at Robin questioningly. He was smirking. This was his trick. The footsteps were fake- Batman's protégé was drawing them into a trap.

The villain's both ran for a doorway. Suddenly, Cheshire yelled, "Wait!" However, her reaction was too late.

There was a sound like something snapping, and the villains were suddenly in a net, suspended in the middle of the exhibit. The alarms started going off now, red lights flashing.

Robin jumped up. "Let's go. Those cables are strong, but I'm guessing Cheshire has a trick up her sleeve."

Artemis started following Robin back to the stairs, but Roy stood, rigid, staring at the two struggling in the net.

"Come on Red!" Robin said. But the archer wasn't listening.

"You're not even going to stay to fight?" Roy accused.

"Not with you like this!" Robin and Artemis said simultaneously.

There was a grating sound, and metal doors started to come down over the entryways, including the one that led to the stairs.

"Let's go. Now!" Both Robin and Artemis went for Roy, but the archer did something unexpected. He grabbed Robin and threw him back, past the closing door. Next, he snatched Artemis's bow, then threw her past the metal gate.

Artemis and Robin gawked at Roy, dumbfounded. The gate had two feet until it closed completely, so both of the heroes scrambled to their feet. They were too late, slamming into the door as it closed.

"Why?" Artemis demanded. Suddenly, she lifted her arms up. "He took my bow!" Artemis shouted. The archer hadn't noticed her missing weapon on account of Red Arrow surprise attacking them. She turned to Robin for an answer.

Boy Wonder was staring ahead at the gate. "He had a reason." Robin sounded sure, but Artemis knew that he didn't fully grasp the intent of the archer's actions.

"Well? We have to get back in there!" She shouted.

Robin glanced at the solid metal barrier, then back at Artemis, giving her a look that the archer did not want to see.

* * *

Uhg, sorry! I meant for so much more to happen in this chapter, I just didn't realize how much stuff there would be, and it just got filled up! So yeah, this chapter was filler-ish, but do you realize what that means?

Next chapter is gonna be crazy! I'm planning one of those omigosh suspense moments, (if you know what I mean… because I don't know if I make any sense to you guys) so get pumped! R&R


End file.
